


Free! Iwatobi Girls!

by Starfruit



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Cute, Fem!Rin, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Girl Power, Gou is a pervert, boy!Gou, fem!Haru, fem!Mako, fem!Nagisa, fem!Nitori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfruit/pseuds/Starfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what a few moments of the anime might be like if the Free! boys were girls. Hilarity and ridiculousness abounds with a super clueless Haruka, a chesty Makoto, a bouncier Nagisa, and Rei, the classy megane. Could be seen as F/F if you squint really hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free! Iwatobi Girls!

**Author's Note:**

> Girly names as boys, boyish names as girls - that's how it goes. Makoto's name though is already kind of fine, so just imagine that it uses the super manly kanji instead of the one that's used for girls or a unisex name, okay? lol

And the finishing touches were complete after she drooped her braid over her shoulder. She smiled into the mirror before picking up her school bag and heading to the door. “I’m off! Bye, Ren! Bye, Ran!” 

“Bye-bye, onee-chan!” Her little siblings called back, waving their hands happily. 

Closing the door to the house behind her, she was prepared to continue on her journey, but was stopped when she saw a familiar face. Sitting on the steps outside her house was a gorgeous blue-eyed girl with long raven hair partially tied up in the back by a purple ribbon. She sat on the stairs, reading a book about… mackerel? 

“Were you waiting long… Haruki?” Makoto asked, beaming up at her friend. 

Haruki simply answered, “No,” then gathered up her things so they could make their way to school. 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

“Haru-kun, Haru-kun!” Nagito whined as her fellow swim club members stood at the Iwatobi school shoe locker entrance. Nagito was short with a curly, blond, and fashionable pixie cut. Despite her unlimited cuteness, some found it easy to find her obnoxious. Due to their boyish names, she referred to her childhood friends as "-kun" rather than "-chan" as she properly should. “It’s terrible!” 

“What’s wrong?” Makoto asked, blinking. 

“Kou-chan says we need another member in order to keep the swim club going!” Nagito stated causing her friends’ to frown slightly. 

“I told you already!” A tall redheaded boy with his hair thrown into a short messy ponytail then approached them scratching the back of his neck. “Call me Gou-ku—” He was halted in his words when he looked in front of him to see not only Makoto’s glorious rack, but even Haruki’s lacking but perky B-cups. A drip of blood rolled out his nose. 

“Kou-chan, you’re bleeding! Ew!”  
“Wha-what?!”

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The three swimmers sighed as they miserably ate lunch on the roof. Nagito sadly chewed and swallowed some rice before holding up a poster. 

“I tried my best to give out fliers,” she said then reached into a box and pulled out a small wooden statue of the Iwatobi mascot. “No one even wanted these cute figurines of Iwatobi-tan!”

“Who would even want that?” Kou spat. 

“I tried to ask every girl I passed by,” Makoto brought her knees to her chest - her delicious thighs, pressing against her gargantuan jugs. “But only guys really seemed interested…”

“They were probably all perverts!” Kou exclaimed, becoming exasperated at these girls’ obliviousness and naivety. “Haruki-senpai, did you make any progress?”

“A first year said he’d ask his sister if she’d want to join,” Haruki said matter-of-factly, taking a bite of her lunch. 

“Eh?!” The other three replied, eyes shining full of hope. 

“He told me to give him my phone number in case she says yes,” The raven-haired girl said. “But so far, he’s only been texting me about karaoke…?”

Kou fell to the ground out of exhaustion, thinking, _How dim are these girls?!_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

 

Nagito sighed as the group stood around the shoe lockers at the end of the day. 

“I can’t believe our dreams are dashed just like that!” she complained. 

“Now, now,” Makoto said encouragingly. “We just have to keep trying!” 

Just then a quiet, concentrated blue-haired girl with stylish red glasses and edgy bob made her way to her shoe cubby, exuding maturity. Nagito froze and ran to the girl, confusing the stranger. 

“What are you doing?” The blue-haired student asked, stepping away from the blond. 

Nagito gazed at the name on the girl’s locker and grinned from ear to ear. Haruki and Makoto stared at their friend, just as lost as the poor victim of Nagito’s antics. 

“I knew it!” Nagito shouted before pointing a finger at the unknown student. “Ryugazaki Reiji, right?” 

Reiji crossed her arms and huffed. “Yeah, that’s my name. What’s it to you?”

“You have to join the swim club!” Nagito answered, eyes shimmering expectantly. 

Those expectations came crashing as Reiji grabbed her stuff and said, “I’m already on the track team. Bye.”

With that the girl was gone. Makoto and Haruki went to comfort their saddened friend. 

“Do you know her?” Makoto asked. 

Nagito looked up at her and stuck her tongue out. “Hehe, no! It’s just… like the rest of us she has a boy’s name!” 

“Eh?! That’s your reasoning?!”

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It had become crunch time. They needed a new member by tomorrow. There Nagito stood, the sun setting and Reiji standing a few feet from her. They looked each other in the eyes, determination swelling within the smaller teen. 

“Please!” Nagito begged, smiling. “I know you can look beautiful swimming!”

“I already told you I’m not going to swim!” Reiji replied forcefully.

“Well, why not?”

“Because I can’t!” Reiji had said this without thinking and quickly covered her mouth, face flushed red. It was too late, the words had already left her lips. 

“That’s okay!” Nagito giggled. “We can teach you!”

“It’s not that…” Reiji replied, face getting redder. “I mean, I can swim sort of, though I’m not good at floating… it’s just…”

Nagito cocked her head to the side waiting for Reiji to finish and end this excruciating awkward pause. 

“I’m…” Reiji began, still blushing furiously. “I’m… I’m on my period…”

“Oh…”

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

“Well,” Kou said after helping the ladies get their tent set up. “Mr. Amakata, let’s go check into the lodge now.”

The gentle and sweet Mr. Amakata nodded in agreement. His soft brown hair combined with his manly sideburns and bright smile had many of his female students swooning. 

“Lodge?!” The four swim club members hollered. 

“You’re just going to leave four delicate flowers on the beach by themselves?” Reiji hissed, striking a pose when saying ‘delicate flowers.’

“You four are the ones training so logically we shouldn’t have to sleep on the sand,” Kou explained, not looking any of the girls in the eye. 

_You keep telling yourself that…_ the swimmers thought. 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Kou was coolly making his way to pick up drinks for the team when he ran into a very familiar face at the convenience store door. 

There stood a cute redhead with a cold stare and her hair thrown into a long sloppy ponytail. She donned an oversized Samezuka swim team jacket and stood beside an even more adorable gray-haired girl with a mole and short ‘do. 

“Rintaro…” Kou muttered, staring at his sister in amazement due to their unforeseen encounter. 

“Nitori, go back. I’ll catch up with you later,” the older girl barked.

Nitori yipped in reply, bowed, then stumbled off, tripping along the way. Kou thanked the gods for that since it gave him quite the nice peek at the awkward chick’s white lace panties. 

Rintaro found a bench where she could sit with her brother and talk. She sat with her legs and arms crossed, intimidating and confident. At Samezuka, she was well-known as the Ice Princess with a steel gaze and haughty demeanor. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked. 

“The Iwatobi swim team is training here,” he answered, sitting up straight, somehow hoping his good posture would impress his sister. 

“What?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “But we’re using the pool. Where are they swimming?”

A pause. “The ocean.”

Rintaro’s eyes widened. “Makoto’s okay with that?”

“Huh?” 

“…Nevermind.”

A long moment of silence then Rintaro stood and remarked, “It’s getting late.” She took a few steps away from her brother. 

“Yeah,” he said, feeling strangely downhearted. 

Rintaro stopped where she was and questioned, “Isn’t it dangerous for a lady to walk by herself this late?”

Kou beamed and hopped up from the bench. “I’ll walk you back!” he exclaimed, catching up with his sister. 

“What’s that dumb grin for?”

“Nothing!”

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

With a kickboard supporting her, Reiji concentrated on kicking and moving quickly from the shoreline to the first island. The night had settled in gracefully, but still she felt resolute in training so as to catch up with the others. For a moment she paused, enjoyed the break of silence from the splashing. She looked up to the stars and felt there was something aim for. The beauty gave her a sense of contentment that breathed a smile onto her lips. 

Within seconds of that peaceful moment, a dark cloud rolled into the sky and a swift wind whipped up over the sea, sending waves tossing about and Reiji with them. Helplessly she was pulled from her kickboard and thrown around into the suddenly violent water. 

“Help!” She called out, but her open mouth caused her to gulp down dangerous amounts of water. 

The shockingly ferocious wind made the tents rattle, rousing Makoto out of her sleep. 

“Reiji?” she whispered to herself, sitting up and noticing that a body was missing. She slipped out the tent and spotted the troubled Reiji calling for help far out from the shore. 

“Reiji!” Makoto screamed, throwing of her pajamas, now in nothing but her bra and panties. 

She dashed out to the sea, fighting against the waves. 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Haruki wasn’t sure what to do. Her friend was slung over her shoulders, a soaking heap. She didn't fully understand why he club-mates had been out in such dangerous waters, all she understood was that Makoto was in danger. After taking a few difficult steps onto the closest beach, she collapsed. 

Hastily, she went on her knees and glanced around for someone, something, anything.

“Somebody!” She cried out, on the verge of tears. “Anybody?! Nagito! Reiji!” Her voice dripped with desperation. Anxiety pushed out her tears, but willpower gave her the spirit to wipe them away. 

Focused, she leaned down against Makoto’s mountain of a chest to check for a heartbeat. Hearing the slow, weak thump, Haruki then moved to her friend’s mouth to check her breaths. 

“She’s barely breathing,” Haruki mumbled, finger to her mouth, concern furrowing her eyebrows. Then, more resolution. She made a decision and drove back any fear that she might get the steps wrong or her poor life-saving skills would be her friend’s undoing. She pinched Makoto’s nose and pushed her chin up… leaned down… took a deep breath… then…

A cough! Makoto turned over on her side, breaking into a fit of coughs thus breaking the hearts of fanboys everywhere and causing MakoHaru shippers to flip any table in their vicinity. 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

“And… it’s… Rei-kun!” Nagito laughed, clapping after rolling a make-shift die with the swimmers’ names on it. They had all found their way to an abandoned building where they'd take shelter for the night. “Tell an embarrassing story!” she said as she made her way to join other girls, all in their underwear except for Reiji who had on a proper bikini. 

“Why an embarrassing story?” Reiji protested, but Nagito egged on for her to tell one. To shut the blond annoyance up, she sighed and said, “Okay. Well, back in sixth grade while on a school trip…

A male teacher walked into the sleeping area where the students were gathering up their things. Young Reiji fretted as she rummaged through her pretty bag. It was much more beautiful than all the other girls'. Though at the moment, she couldn't think about how trendy her bag was since her special item was missing. She had just gotten it and felt so grown up, but now with it missing she wasn't sure what to do. And it was so cute too, all pink and covered in flowers and—

The teacher held up a baggie with a lacy pink flower-covered training bra in it. 

‘Whose is this?’ he bellowed, looking away with pink-tinted cheeks. 

All the boys in the room followed suit, faces turning red while all the girls tittered and chatted. 

‘Who’s that flat?’  
‘What a little girl bra.’  
‘I’m at least an A cup, you know.’

…and I never claimed it because I was too embarrassed.” 

“Poor young Rei-kun!” Nagito sobbed. “I’ll make sure to get your bra for you if you ever leave it in the locker room!”

“That’ll never happen!”

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

“Now, Haru-kun, tell us a love story!” Nagito commanded as the girls remained sitting in a circle as though this was just a casual sleepover. 

“Has Haruki-senpai ever been in love?” Reiji whispered to Makoto.

“Not that I know of…” Makoto replied, watching Haruki intently. 

Haruki stood to tell her romantic tale. “When I with my parents on a trip to the mountains, we stayed at an inn and at the back of the inn was where I saw the hot, steamy, sultry, powerful, stimulating… hot springs.”

“Hot springs?!” The others yelled, shocked and slightly disappointed. 

Makoto snickered at this a bit. She should have known that her friend with have something ridiculous to say. 

“Ah, thank goodness!” Nagito called out, wrapping her arms around Makoto. “Ever since we got here, you seemed subdued. It’s nice to see you laugh!”

Reiji curled up and kept her gaze down on the floor as she said, “Yeah, Makoto-san… when you came out to help me, you didn’t seem like yourself…” Her voice trailed off and no one said a word. “I was just wondering—” Reiji started up again.

“Drop it,” Haruki demanded. 

“But!” Reiji said. 

“I said forget about it!” Haruki shouted, glaring at Reiji and sending a chill down her spine. 

Makoto smiled at Haruki. “Thanks, Haru, but I think I would like to tell them…"

She then went on about the old man and the sea...

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

“Ah?” Kou uttered as he and Mr. Amakata walked onto the beach to find four girls laid out on the sand. 

Each of them slept deeply. Reiji was questionably glasses-less. Nagito was spread out as though making a sand angel in her slumber. Makoto’s often braided hair was loose and pouring out over her upper half. Haruki had her hands on her flat stomach, probably dreaming of water. 

“What are these idiots doing? Don’t they know something could happen to them sleeping on the beach like that!” Kou complained. “Girls, wake up! Hey, wake up, it’s time for training! Hey!” 

But when a girl has big dreams, it takes a little hard work to wake her up. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about continuing this.. it's pretty fun ^_^ I wanted to write more parts with Rin, but some reason I didn't... I also wanted to include Airi Nitori (Aiichiro Nitori) and Seira Mikoshiba (Seijuro Mikoshiba) some more :P
> 
> But yeah, Mako-kun, a strange old man talking to a little girl... your younger self was never taught stranger danger?


End file.
